


Happy Meal

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), And takes it out on Iwa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwa doesn't know what he did wrong, M/M, Oikawa is upset, their engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Prompt: You're really upset for some reason that you won't tell me about, but I still went to McDonald's and brought you a happy meal to try and make you smile





	Happy Meal

Tooru had had the worst day at work. Usually his bad days would entail wrapping himself up in Hajime and enjoying an easy dinner and a movie. But Hajime had walked in _whistling_ , boasting about what a wonderful day _he_ had had. And that all just pissed off Tooru.

And the worst part was that Hajime didn't even realize Tooru was upset. He walked right past him, placing a kiss to his forehead, as he made his way into the kitchen. All the while telling Tooru about his great day.

From his seat on the couch, Tooru could hear Hajime telling him about how his coworkers had been particularly hilarious that day, how the project he had been stressing over for days had been pushed back and how his boss, who never complimented anyone, told him that he had been doing a great job and should expect a raise soon.

These were all great things, Tooru knew that, and even though he knew he should be happy for his fiancé, (and any other day he would be) he wasn't. All he could think about was how _his_ boss had yelled at him and almost fired him, luckily for him, Hanamaki had stepped up and took half the blame, even though he had no part in it.

Tooru was grateful for Makki, but he was still so upset that he had gotten so close to getting fired, and on top of that, now Makki's job was in jeopardy. One more mistake and they were out. He wanted to vent to Hajime, he knew exactly what he would say: "It's not your fault Tooru. Makki is his own person, he knew what he was doing. Your boss is just a giant dick."

But still, hearing his voice console him would make everything better.

But Tooru didn't want to hear that he was having a good day, he wanted him to hug him and tell him how great he was.

Tooru huffed and stood up abruptly, Iwaizumi looked up from the counter where he had still talking and making a cup of coffee. Tooru just stormed past him into their bedroom.

"Tooru, what's wrong?" Hajime called out. Standing in the hallway now, utterly confused by Tooru's reaction.

"I can't believe you Hajime!" Tooru said, slamming the door, making sure to lock it before he threw himself on their bed.

He heard a knock at the door and flipped over to groan into a pillow, Hajime's pillow, his brain supplied.

"Tooru, are you okay?"

"No!" Tooru yelled back, "leave me alone,"

He knew Hajime, so he knew he was probably thinking about what to say next, which is why he was surprised when he heard his footsteps retreating and then the front door opening and closing.

Hearing the door shut made Tooru no longer feel upset, instead all he felt was _guilt_. Hajime hadn't necessarily done anything _wrong,_ and here Tooru was, being a brat and taking his frustration on him.

Tooru rolled onto his side, bringing Hajime's pillow into his chest and taking in his scent. Tooru felt a little better now with his situation at work, it hadn't necessarily been _his_ fault their client claimed they hadn't received their paperwork on time. He had made sure to send it in with enough time for them to go over it and make any revisions they needed. It wasn't _his_ fault they missed the deadline.

But he felt incredibly rude, especially with the situation with Hajime. Hajime was amazing and undoubtedly the best person Tooru knew in his while life, and he had been rude and ignored him, only thinking of himself.

Tooru was selfish, he knew that, but today had not been the day for him to be selfish. Hajime's day had been great for him, usually _he_ was the one complaining to Tooru about his day. Tooru always wished him a good day before work, and the one day he _does_ have one, Tooru made it worse by being an asshole.

Hajime was probably mad at him, so Tooru stayed in bed, trying to come up with ways to apologize to his fiancé for being rude and inconsiderate.

Tooru knew that if Hajime was mad, he would most likely not be back until late, which was why he was surprised when not even 15 minutes later, he heard the front door opening.

He hastily got off the bed and threw open the door to the bedroom to see Hajime standing there with something behind his back.

"Hajime, I'm so-,"

"No," Hajime interrupted, "go sit on the bed,"

Tooru knew that probably meant Hajime was going to yell at him for being the worst person on the planet, but he nodded, hanging his head and going to sit down.

He wouldn't be surprised if Hajime said he didn't want to marry him anymore and decided to take the ring back, so Tooru looked at it on his hand, trying to commit to memory what the silver band looked like across his pale finger, and how it had become a familiar and comfortable weight. He used his thumb to twirl the ring around on his finger, a habit he had picked up whenever he was nervous. It always calmed him down seeing the ring and remembering Hajime.

He was still looking down and could hear Hajime approaching him. He was preparing himself for a lecture, but all he got was a red cardboard box with two yellow arches and a grinning mouth on his lap.

"What?" He held the box in his hands, knowing full well what it was and what was inside. He looked up at Hajime, "a happy meal?"

"Um, yeah," he could see Hajime had a blush high on his cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile as Hajime sat next to him, "I didn't know why you're mad at me, but I remembered when we were little and you were mad, a happy meal would always make you smile. It's silly, I know but, it was worth a try, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

Tooru started to chuckle, holding the happy meal box close to his chest now, "you're amazing, Hajime," he said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his red cheek.

"Well that was easy," Hajime sighed.

"What was?" Tooru asked, placing his head on Hajime's shoulder.

"For a second I thought you would get even more mad that I thought a happy meal would make you stop being mad at me," 

Tooru sighed and sat up straight so he could turn to face Hajime, "It's so stupid," he said, "I had a really bad day at work, and I was just so frustrated that you were having such a good day. It was selfish, I know. But I'm not mad at you, I feel bad now that I made you think that I was,"

"Oh," Hajime said, "that's not stupid," he surmised, "I shouldn't have been rubbing it in your face,"

"Iwa-chan, no! You deserve to be boasting about a good day, you're the one always upset at work! I shouldn't have let my bad day affect you, now I bet your day wasn't that great, huh?"

He fiddled with the yellow 'M' at the top of the happy meal box.

He heard Hajime laugh, "any day with you is an amazing day, now come on Tooru,"  he took his hand and started to move back on the bed, until they were both sitting against the headboard, "no more sulking,"

Tooru wanted to protest but Hajime's voice had an edge of was finality. He opened the happy meal box and took out the chicken nuggets, giving them to Hajime to hold while he looked for the fries and dumped them into the top half of the nuggets carton. Then he found and opened the ranch sauce, smiling at the fact that Hajime remembered his favorite. He grabbed two nuggets and put the sauce in the empty space, he dipped one, handing it to Hajime and then the other for himself.

They ate the chicken nuggets and the fries happily, Tooru occasionally feeding one to Hajime and giggling when he blushed.

"I love you, Hajime," Tooru said, once everything was finished, cleaned up, and they were laying under the covers, "you know that, right?"

Hajime kissed his forehead, "it's kind of hard not to when you remind me all the time," he smiled, "and I love you too, which _you_ know, otherwise I wouldn't have proposed to you," 

Tooru smiled, remembering how nervous Hajime was when he proposed, how he had a look on his face that said a part of him actually expected Tooru to say _no_. As though Tooru would ever say anything but yes to Hajime.

Tooru leaned in to kiss him properly on the lips, once, and then twice, just a couple pecks because he was smiling so hard a deep kiss was impossible. 

It was way too early to be in bed, and Tooru knew they would have to get up in an hour or so to eat an actual meal and maybe shower, but for now Tooru was intent to lay here with Hajime, to ask him about his day and listen intently to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
